Love Sucks
by tomboy blossom
Summary: Just Read
1. Chaptie 1

**This will just be a description and I'm sorry about the other chapters I wrote because those were bad so I removed them. I don't own anything.**

PPGZ

**bubbles:** she is the middle child with Double d's and she is dating Boomer she has gotten a little more tomboyish then she was when she was 13 now she is 16 buttercup is her sister for blossom is her step-sister and she think brick and butch as her older brothers. she still wants to be a fashion designer.

**buttercup:**she is the oldest sister being 17 with C-cup boobs she likes Butch a lot and she is waiting for him to ask her out, she has gotten way girly like the anime version blossom, blossom is her step-sister, she wants to be a famous movie star more than anything she thinks of brick and boomer like if they were her best friends in the whole world.

**blossom:** she is the youngest being 15 with A-cup boobs, she is just like butter cup in both versions anime and american, her powers are closer to the american version but the other girls' powers are closer to the anime, she hates the color pink so during the day she wears brown contacts and anything that is black or white (mostly black), she is not looking forward to puberty unlike the other 2 power puffs, she is the strongest and toughest but still smartest leader girl they always knew, she is bubbles and buttercup's step sister who has a horrible past, she thinks of all RRBZ as enemies and doesn't like Brick in the slightest bit. The only Rowdy Ruff Boy she can actually tolerate is Boomer. She wants to be a Sports star she also wants to be the youngest girl to go to the Olympics.

RRBZ

** boomer:** he is the youngest child being 16 with 4-pack abs and dating bubbles. he has gotten tougher and older than bubbles since MOJO gave the boys this potion, he thinks of buttercup and blossom as sisters. he wants to be a famous actor.

**butch: **he is the middle child being 17 and 4 months older then Buttercup, he has a 6- pack and has been slacking with working out, he thinks of bubbles as a sister and blossom as a stuck up step- sister. He likes Buttercup but doesn't know how to ask her out on a date. He wants to be a famous foot ball player.

**brick:** he is the oldest child being 18 with a 8- pack. he is the toughest and about the only Rowdy Ruff that makes sense or uses clear sense he thinks of Bubbles and Buttercup as crazy fan girls and thinks of Blossom as a tomboy wanna be and an enemy. He hates when blossom hogs the living room TV for her sport moments and he wants to be a famous baseball player.

**All:** They all live together and the girls only know about Blossom's past so they try not to talk about anything they think will relate to is in 9th grade so yes that means the boys and girls failed a grade some times. The boys and girls all liked each other except for Blossom and brick but the others are trying to get them together.

**NOW**

** Not in Love**

**Chapter 1: past blossom's pov**

I was just sitting on the couch when the most annoying person came and sat next to me and said " Whats up?" without saying a word I got up and left and went to my room and changed out of my jeans and t-shirt and put on gym shorts and a sports bra. I opened my door to leave and I literally bumped into Brick I never noticed how strong his chest was. He asked me " Do you want to work out with me?" I told him "No thanks." Then he said " Work out with me." Then I told him angrily " I told you no already bastard!" He got mad and put me over his shoulder and started walking out the house. By the time we were half-way there I gave up and asked him " Why did you want me to go to the gym with me?" He told me he wanted to talk about something he heard. We made it to the gym and I told him to start talking he said it was about my parents I told him keep going he asked me " What happened to them?" I told him they were murdered he had pity in his eyes I ignored it. He said " I'm sorry for your loss." I told him that's not all " My real brother and sister were murdered too and they were all murdered in front of me. I was lucky to escape the scene alive but that was because I was the only one who followed my mothers plan perfectly unlike my siblings." Brick could not look me in the eye I told him it was OK I'm fine and I left him there so I could work out. He joined me after a few minutes and said " I honor you." I stopped and gave him a shocked look and asked "Why? Wait are you Drunk or something?" He chuckled and said " For you to be able to put the past behind you like that you must have to be really strong and I could learn a think or two from you." I said "Whatever I'm going home." he asked me "Want a ride?" I said "No thanks." He picked me up anyway and I laughed and said " You never change huh?" He said "Hell no I wont be changing in a million years!." We both laughed and I noticed he was holding me bridal style so I took of his hat. He looked at me straight in my eyes I gasped we stayed quiet for the rest of the ride. When we got home I gave brick his cap and we went to our rooms. I took a shower then took off my brown contacts and put on a pink night gown. Then I heard a knock on the door I thought it was bubbles or butter cup but I was wrong it was Brick. Brick took one looked at me and turned red and said "I'm sorry." I started to ask him "w-" then he said "You have pink eye are you okay!" I told him chill out because my eye color was pink he was shocked and said "cool." Then I asked him why was he here and he said he wanted me to watch a horror movie with him I said yea. We watch the purge It was pretty good neither of us were actually scared and Brick wasn't really surprised I wasn't. When the movie was done I brought my legs close to me and put me head on my knees Brick started Blushing and I asked him what's wrong he pointed to my dress and I noticed my underwear was showing good thing I wear boy shorts I went in my room and put on a tank top and boxers to be exact a yellow sponge bob tank top and sponge bob boxers when I came back Brick blushed again then I asked "Why are you damn blushing now I'm not doing anything." Then he said it was because I looked hot now it was my turn to blush I turned the shade of my eyes and told him goodnight. He said " Don't go I wont call you hot ever again just don't go." I told them I have to get my sleep because I have a photo shoot at 8 in the morning. Then he asked can he go. I said no. He said he's coming anyway and with that I went to my room and went to sleep.


	2. Chaptie 2

**I don't own anything.**

**chapter 2 Black eye Blossom pov**

I woke up at 6 in the morning so I decided to work out in my room since I already had a punching bag there. I sung as I punched the bag, I make up songs for fun so here's one of them (**the song is heart attack by demi lovato)**

_Putting my defenses up_

_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_Never put my love out on the line_

_Never said yes to the right guy_

_Never had trouble getting what I want_

_But when it comes to you _

_I'm never good enough_

_When I don't care _

_I can play'em like a ken doll_

_Won't wash my hair _

_Then make them bounce like a basketball_

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_

_Paint my nails and wear high heels_

_Yes, You, Make me so nervous_

_That I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow_

_But I cover up _

_Won't let it show_

_So i'm_

_Putting my defenses up _

_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that _

_I think I'd have a heart attack [x3]_

_Never break a sweat for the other guys _

_But when you come around I get paralyzed_

_And every time I be myself_

_It turns out wrong like a cry for help_

_It's just not fair_

_Brings more trouble then love is worth_

_I gasp for air it feels so good_

_But you know it hurts_

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_

_Paint my nails and wear perfume _

_For you make me so nervous_

_That I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow_

_But I cover up_

_Won't let it show_

_So I'm_

_Putting my defenses up _

_Cause I don't wanna fall in love _

_If I ever did that _

_I think I'd have a heart attack [x3]_

_The feeling are lost in my lungs_

_They're burning, I'd rather be numb_

_And there's no one else to blame_

_So instead I'd take off in a run_

_I'm flying to close to the sun_

_And I'll burst into flames_

_you make me glow_

_But I cover up wont let it show_

_So I'm_

_Putting my defenses up_

_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack [x5]_

I must have sung loud cause I woke everyone up Brick looked surprised so I asked him how much did he hear and how did I sound. He told me " You sounded awesome and I heard all of it." Then he asked me " Who's the guy who makes you wanna act all girly?" I told him "Who said there was a guy?" Then he stated " Well there has to be a guy it's clear cause you made up that song and to write a song you have to have inspiration and the inspiration from that song had to come from a guy." I snapped back " How do you know all that stuff brick?" Then he said " Because I'm a singer too and wait- don't try to change the subject." Then I said " The guy is you okay." he looked at me and said " Really?" I told him " No bastard for me to like you I must be High, Drunk, And my life must be on the line." He angered at this and before he could say anything I told him " Your not the worst person to be in love though but your not my type." He calmed down and said " Oh Blossom what would your type be." I told him " I like very bad boys that don't hang out with me all day and someone who makes me wanna rip off his shirt and kiss him fully on the lips." Brick was shocked at this and asks "That's your type?" I said" Hell no you are just so god Damn gullible!" Brick got angry and punched me twice one in the eye and once in the stomach. I said "WTH!." He said that was for tricking him twice he noticed I still was holding my eye he asked me was I okay and I said " I'm fine BITCHIEST BASTARD OF THE WEST. NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM. CAUSE I HATE YOU BITCH." With that I kicked him out of my room and told him to FUCK OFF when he stayed at the door when he heard me say it he left I looked at my eye in the mirror It was purple turning black. I put some make up on it and got ready for the photo shoot.


	3. Chaptie 3

**Chapter 3 photo shoot Brick's pov**

Wow I really did it this time I freaking gave her a black eye, Wow who knew Brick leader of the Rowdy Ruffs would give Blossom leader of the Power Puffs a black eye. I kind of felt bad then I thought of something will she tell her sisters about what happened or will she hide it. Wait why am I thinking of Blossom? This is becoming a habit I can't belive I called her hot! I am still thinking about her as I got in my bed I thought I hope she's okay. Then I drifted off to sleep.

**Blossom's pov**

As I put on heavy layers of make up to cover the black eye I said "Stupid Brick." I got done I looked like a Barbie doll and all this make up at least added 2 pounds to my weight. I looked in the mirror then transformed into my ppgz outfit I never liked my transformation I liked buttercup's better cause she gets to punch the air plus my weapon is a yoyo I quit using that a long time ago so now I used my real weapon my fists of course I think it's no fair Buttercup has a hammer and can hit people directly. I wonder if I kicked Brick too hard wait- what do I care he hit me first and he deserved it. I packed all my other good clothes that I will model in. Since Bubbles and Buttercup didn't want me to wear any of my regular clothes they picked them out for me and I had to put them in the bag. I got ready to head out the door when I saw someone at the door already it was BRICK. I said " What the HELL do you want FUCK NUGGET?" He told me " I told you I was going with you to the photo shoot and where are your sisters?" I told him " Oh you were serious and the photo shoot is only for me to show the cute side of me because people think I have one and you're not going to come." He brought me closer to his face and said " Pretty please?" and gave me the puppy dog face. I pulled away and said " No and don't you DARE do that again!" He pushed me into a wall, brought his face closer, and said " I dared what will you do now?" I tried to get away but he had a tight grip so I head budded him it didn't work. He came even closer than I stared into his eyes, his blood-red eyes are just so handsome. We both leaned in then I stopped and hesitated and thought ' Is he really going to kiss me or is this a joke?' He stopped and let go off me he noticed I hesitated then he asked " Can I go to the photo shoot please?" I nodded and he said "Cool." We flew there of course and I'm pretty sure Brick stayed behind me so he could see my underwear. When we made It to the photo place I was asked to take pictures in a mad hatter costume from Alice in wonderland I wondered what the hell they were doing because this was stupid I stayed in this costume for like 30 min. before we took pictures this was supposed to be pictures of my acting normal they were taking pictures of me being a freak. so I decided to take a break and hang out with Brick I had to take off the costume thank GOD. I saw that Brick had a camera and was taking pictures of me so I asked him " What are you doing?" he said he was getting some normal pictures I got mad of course and told him to get that camera out of my face. One of the photographers must have seen Brick and said " Hey you! Are you taking pictures of her? If you are then can I see them?" He said " Sure and handed him the camera." The guy said that the pictures were brilliant and to hire Brick to be the new head photographer Brick said sure as long as I'm still here taking pictures brick started taking pictures again. He wanted me to pose for some of them. I took the cameras away from him and started taking pictures of him and I have to say he looked Hot as soon as I thought that my face turned red and Brick noticed and asked whats wrong I told him I was nothing and then I thought about that night when he told me I was hot and I grew even redder than before now I'm almost as red as Brick's eyes and Brick started getting concerned the I thought about us almost kissing earlier and my face was redder than Brick's eyes before he notices I went to the bathroom and cooled down Brick was right in front of the door and the redness came back to my cheeks and I swear if I got any redder I'd probably pass out. Brick asked me what's wrong because of my face I said nothing he got mad and said " ANSWER ME!" I still didn't answer he got ticked of and dragged me outside of the building and pushed me up against a tree and said " Did I do anything to violate you?" I nodded no. He looked into my eyes and came closer to my face. I looked into his eyes and came closer to his face. He came closer to my lips I could feel his breath on mine I was ready to kiss him until he pulled back quickly and said " PSYCHE!" I gasped he just did that to me while he was laughing I flew off with tears threatening to come down my face I made it to a cliff and yelled " I hate you BRICK MOJO!" I shouted that as loud as I could and there was an echo and I saw Brick rushing toward me he stopped when he heard what I shouted. He landed on the hill and said "R-really?" I said "Yes I do." A tear came out of my eye but I wiped it off. I felt so sad and heart broken then I noticed my hair and my clothes were white and my eyes were red everything after that was a blur cause I pased out.

**How was is please review I will try to write every day so I can keep the story going I don't own anything. **


	4. Chaptie 4

**Brick's pov**

I saw Blossom pass out I didn't even bother catching her so yes I let her fall, I mean she said she hated me, well I can't blame her. She woke up five minutes later, anyway she was acting strange like she didn't know me . So I decided to introduce my self.

"Hi I'm Brick." Is what I said and she said

" I know dummy is there anything else you would like to tell me."

I was surprised at her answer Blossom was never actually that mean to me before so I asked her

" Who are you?" She smirked

" I'm Blossom to be exact the side of Blossom that doesn't like you I'm the one who wants to kill you and since you broke her little heart her whole self wants to kill you and that is what summoned me now." I looked at her and said

" There's a side to Blossom that likes me and if there was what kind of like are you talking about?" She looked frustrated

"You idiot I'm here to kill you do you know who I am?" I smirked and said

" You're Blossom to be exact the side of Blossom that doesn't like me and wants to kill me and since I broke her little heart your whole self wants to kill me and that is what summoned you." Now she's pissed and she said

"Don't mock me you imbecile -!" I cut her off

"Just answer my question please!" She decided to answer it

" Yes there was a side now there is not and she liked you liked you a bit but enough about that I'm here to kill."

I swear her teeth got sharper when she said kill but by the time I could answer the question she pounced on me

"In a hurry to kill me huh?" I said

She scoffed "Puh-lease Bitch I could kill you any second of the day." I kicked her from me then I pushed her to a tree.

" You may not look like my Blossom but you guys sure have the same strength." I said as I pushed her into the tree harder

I looked into her eyes and saw they were turning gray she looked into mine and got lost in them like my Blossom would always do.

Then I thought ' If This is the side of Blossom that hates me if I make her like me then the other Blossom will come back to me because that was the side that actually liked me so I have to kiss her. Am I even man enough to do that? well I will just see I will get back the old Blossom because she is the one I like and the one I fell in love with not this tramp that I'm pushing into a tree ok I'll do it.'

So I got closer to tramp over her and I kissed her all the way she gasped and I slid my tounge in. I could tell she liked it she moaned twice.

When I got done kissing her she passed out and I spit all over the ground trying to get her taste out of my mouth .

Five minutes later Blossom woke up but she still had white in her hair/clothes and her eyes were gray. I sighed I knew it was too good to be true.

Then I saw a crack in Blossom's eyes then more cracks the same thing was happening to her clothes and hair until it all shattered Blossom's eyes were back to normal along with her silky orange hair and her girly outfit she hated cause it showed too much.

Blossom looked surprised and said "Brick?" and I said

"The one and only." I ran to her and gave her a hug. She hugged back.

Then I pushed her into a different tree (it was a cherry blossom tree) and got closer to her face cherry blossoms were falling as we were about to kiss then Blossom pulled apart and said

"How do I know you're not kidding?" I angered at this question.

" God dammit Blossom I fucking had to save my ass from you killing me by ramming you into a tree and playing tounge war with you in other words I only want to be with you and the girl I was kissing was you just a different form of you but I only want this form of you This Tomboyish, hot, sexy, awesome, skinny, and smart form please belive me dammit and."

Blossom cut me off and said "Brick?"

I responded "Yes Blossom?"

She smirked and said " Shut the hell up and kiss me bastard!"

I did as she told me to do and nibbled on her bottom lip she gladly opened her mouth for me and we had a tounge war over dominance and I won and we both sunk to the floor and I gave Blossom a trail of butterfly kisses before we both got up and hugged again then we both walked home as we were greeted by our friends.

**Is that all to it ? Is the story over? I don't own anything thanks for reading and by.**


End file.
